mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. Are you satisfied with the service here?? Yes, it's great No, it's kind of slow MLN username = sgt_griffin Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. Thanks! My order I would like to order 4 friendship bracelets. My MLN username is Benjamin826. 19:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i added you. ok, please click my lego magazine module 4 times and i will send you the bracelets plus 1 free beaver. Clicks given, friend request accepted. ok, items sent. 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 5 Frienship Bracelets, 1 rough sapphire, 1 ancient spear 21:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my lego magazine 15 times. you also get a free beaver. items sent. 23:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have to click tomorrow. :( I have to do Chinese homework. 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) no worries. 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I click your POS instead? yeah, sure. 16:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 7/15 clicked oout for now. Nice new sig. Streetracer is being good now,turns out it was his bro. thanks, but lets keep in mind that we still have to be careful. you never know what could happen. 16:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking. ok. 21:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 75 clicks I want to ôrder 75 clicks on my Łightworm plêâse.i'll click tommorow. 23:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, how many totemic feeds do you have?? 23:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :60 i think 23:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) well could you please spend them all of them on my pet lion and put the remaining clicks on my lego magazine?? thanks! 23:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::sure,but how i said i will clicl tommorow 00:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i know that, im also done clicking. i only pay 45 clicks and a totemic owl?-- 16:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sure, no problem. 18:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) clicked and send-- 11:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thank you. 19:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 4 E Fires 23:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my elemental fire twice, then my pet rabbit twice. i'll give you a free beaver. btw, my shop is now only open on Wed, Fri, Sat, and Sun. 23:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking 00:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) items sent. 00:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My order I would like to buy 2 elemental fire. My MLN username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 05:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my elemental wind module twice. 19:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) items sent. Okay, I gave you the clicks. Thanks for the trade! no prob, im happy to help. 23:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 1 Rough Sapphire. My MLN username is Benjamin826. Thank you! 21:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my gated garden module 7 times each (i have 2) and once on my lego magazine. if you dont have the seal of the POS, then click my dino bone gallery module 15 times. thanks. 23:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)